Quinn's Summer
Quinn's Summer is the fifth minisode in the Glee ''spoof series. It is also the first minisode of the Season 3 spoofs, although it takes place in between the second and third series of ''Glee. It was released on November 20th 2011. Plot The minisode begins with Quinn waking up in the morning. It is already very light outside, but this is most likely because the episode is set during the summer, and therefore it is a lot lighter and sunnier. Quinn's mother tells Quinn that her friends have left her a lot of messages over the phone, and she goes on to say that she would have answered the phone on Quinn's behalf, but she was too busy not caring about what's going on in Quinn's life. As Quinn heads downstairs into the living room, her mother tells her that she is making Margaretas and goes on to ask Quinn if she would like one. However she does not get a reply from Quinn. Instead of answering her mothers question, Quinn turns on the phone and begins to listen to the messages that her friends have left her. The first message is from Rachel. She says that she has just got back from visiting Finn (But at first she says 'stalking' and then changes her mind quickly). Rachel continues that she is just doing her daily check up on all of the glee club members, and that she notices that Quinn is combing her hair right now. In a scared tone, Rachel comments that she didn't she means she doesn't actually see Quinn because of course she is not outside of Quinn's window. In a quieter and hurried tone of voice, Rachel asks Quinn to not call the cops like she did the last time she was outside of Quinn's window. Kurt and Blaine are the next callers, and the message starts off with Blaine singing that it is Kurt and Blaine and they are leaving a message for Quinn. Blaine goes on to tell Quinn, whilst still singing, that he thinks she is insane, and that she needs to get herself together. Kurt is mad at Blaine for singing whilst he leaves a message, Blaine has clearly done this before. The next message is from Santana. She says that she has left a message to tell Quinn that her and Brittany cannot hang out today because they are too busy with other things. Brittany then interupts to say that they are having a sex marathon and that is why they cannot hang out with Quinn today. This is obviously something that Brittany wasn't supposed to reveal to Quinn because Santana is then slightly mad at Brittany for telling Quinn, however Brittany isn't able to see what she has done wrong. There is then a call from Finn who calls asking for two large pizzas with extra pepperoni, but upon getting no reply from the phone that they have called, Puck interupts saying that they have called the wrong number again, implying that person has called the wrong number several times before. Finn then speaks up again saying that they have not got the wrong number, because it says 'Quinn's Phone' next to the number, and they have indeed reached Quinn's phone. Mike then speaks up saying that he should have ordered as Asians never dial the wrong numbers. There is another message, but nothing happens, there is just a beep and then nothing more. Quinn remarks that the message must be from Tina. This is a joke often used within the Glee fandom, because of the fact that Tina doesn't really speak anymore, and she is barely even noticed, therefore if it is silence, it must be Tina. Mercedes leaves the last message. She accuses Quinn of eyeing up her bacon flavoured potato tots the other day, and continues to say that Quinn has no right to take them, and she also has no right to eye them up, because they are not hers. She finishes with saying that if Quinn does that again, she will cut her and "Have a nice day...bitch." Quinn turns on the TV and starts to browse through the channels. They are all on commericals at that time, and the first one says 'Do you have big plans? Change your life! Dye your hair!' which the others following are similar to. The second commerical states that only cool people have meaningless tattoos, and therefore if you get a meaningless tattoo you will also be cool. There is another commerical for Pepto-Bismol which is apparently 'the best medicene for upset stomaches, and also makes a great hair colour' at this, Quinn turns off the TV and decides that her summer plans have just got a whole lot bigger. Cast Sim Cast * Darren Simss as Blaine Anderson * Chris Colfsim as Kurt Hummel * Dianna Simgron as Quinn Fabray * Lea Michsim as Rachel Berry * Cory Monsim as Finn Hudson * Kevin McSim as Artie Abrams * Amber Simley as Mercedes Jones * Jenna Ushkosim as Tina Cohen-Chang * Mark Sallsim as Noah Puckerman * Naya Simera as Santana Lopez * Heather Morsim as Brittany Pierce * Harry Sim Jr as Mike Chang Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Mike * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Mercedes and Artie * The Boss' Sister as Judy Fabray * Michael Aguilar as Kurt * Scott Carter as Puck * Will Moring as the TV Gallery QuinnsSummer.jpg QuinnsSummer1.png QuinnsSummer2.png QuinnsSummer3.png QuinnsSummer4.png QuinnsSummer5.png Videos Category:Minisodes Category:Videos